Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fourteenth movie spoof of Bart Simpsonocchio. Cast *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stromboli *Sylvester Jr. (from Looney Tunes) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from Sonic) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Scenes *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (Deustch) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Desutch) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Spanish) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12. (Spanish) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13. (English) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14. (Spanish) *Bart Simpsonocchio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 15. (English) Gallery Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Pinocchio King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Triton as Geppetto Japrayman.jpg|Rayman as Jiminy Cricket AnotherJapLy.jpg|Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy Dr. Robotnik (SatAM).jpg|Dr. Robotnik as Stromboli Sylvester Jr..jpg|Sylvester Jr. as Figaro Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Cleo Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar Balthazar as The Wicked Coachman The Bear The Fox and the Hound.jpg|The Bear as Monstro the Whale Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as Lampwick Frank and Eddie!.png|Frank and Eddie as Honest John and Gideon Edgar's Minions..png|Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, Eddy's Brother, Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak as The Coachman's Minions (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit02.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash CK.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit4.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing01.wav *LSwall01.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *When You Wish Upon A Star (Disney's On The Record) *Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio) *Clock Sequence (Pinocchio) *Kitten Theme (Pinocchio) *The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Pinocchio) *Give A Little Whistle (Original Performed By Standard) Versions (and Mega Tracks Karaoke Band) *Old Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Off To School (Pinocchio) *Hi Diddle Dee Dee (The Sandpipers) *So Sorry (Pinocchio) *I've Got No Strings (Barbra Streisand) *Sinister Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Sad Reunion (Pinocchio) *Lesson In Lies (Pinocchio) *Turn On The Old Music Box (Pinocchio) *Coach To Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) *Angry Cricket (Pinocchio) *Transformation (Pinocchio) *Message From The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *To The Rescue (Pinocchio) *Deep Ripples (Pinocchio) *Desolation Theme (Pinocchio) *Monstro Awakens (Pinocchio) *Whale Chase (Pinocchio) *A Real Boy (Pinocchio) *All For Me And All For Three (Pinocchio (1992)) Voice Cast (English) *Bart Simpson - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) *King Triton - Radar Overseer Blue Jeans *Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank *Ly the Fairy - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Dr. Robotnik - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Sylvester Jr. - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Dinah - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Edgar Balthazar - Robosoft 1 (-10) *The Bear - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Bokkun - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Frank and Eddie - Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, Eddy's Brother, Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak - Microsoft Mike (+10), Radar Overseer Guy (-10), Radar Overseer Sidney, Radar Overseer Mr. Warner, Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans, Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10), Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (-10), Radar Overseer Hank (-10), and Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Bart Simpson - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *King Triton - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Rayman - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Ly the Fairy - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Dr. Robotnik - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Sylvester Jr. - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Dinah - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Edgar Balthazar - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *The Bear - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Bokkun - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Frank and Eddie - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) and Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Burke, Blair, Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10), Diego Loquendo V1, Juan Loquendo V1, Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Diego Loquendo V1 (-4.000), and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 What Happens If More Sound Effects Are Added? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit12.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit12.wav and ltsaberhit06.wav) *ltsaberhit16.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit07.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav, and ltsaberhit05.wav) *ltsaberhit17.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit18.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit19.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *sthswng4.wav (mixed with sthswng2.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberhit20.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing03.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing13.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing04.wav at (-2.000)) *Spin 9.wav (mixed with Spin 3.wav at (+1.000)) *ltsaberswing14.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit21.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit15.wav, ltsaberhit12.wav, ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit07.wav) *ltsaberhit22.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit06.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberhit23.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit24.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit05.wav and ltsaberhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit25.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) Trivia *Bart Simpson will be wearing Pinocchio's hair, clothing, bowtie, hat with feather, gloves, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *King Triton will be wearing Geppetto's glasses, clothing, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Rayman will be wearing Jiminy Cricket's hat, shoes, clothing, and gloves, have a ponytail with a blue hairband, and carry Jiminy's umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Ly the Fairy will be wearing The Blue Fairy's clothing, carry a wand, and have a blue hairbow to wear on top of her hair throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik will be wearing Stromboli's clothing, beard, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Sylvester Jr. will be wearing a red tie throughout the entire movie. *Dinah will be wearing her pink bowtie throughout the entire movie. *Edgar Balthazar will be wearing Barker's clothing, gloves, hat, and shoes, and have a pipe in his mouth, and have a whip in his hands throughout the entire movie. *The Bear will be in his territory throughout the entire movie. *Rayman will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ly the Fairy will pick up and reload a light blue lightsaber and a pistol gun, because his light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bart Simpson will pick up and reload two green lightsabers and a pistol gun, because his two green lightsabers will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Edgar Balthazar will carry a red lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Bear will carry four lightsabers, two being blue and two being green, because the four lightsabers will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *As Rayman gets dressed into his short sleeved pyjamas with his shirt being orange, his shorts being purple, his slippers being blue, his sleeping mask, and sleeping hat in pink, he goes to bed and falls asleep, only to have a dream about himself with Ly in a pond. *Rayman will be wearing a blue swimcap with English flag speedo trunks and Ly will be wearing will be a blue swimcap with an English flag bikini as they dip themselves into a dip and grab some glasses of water and enjoy their date in a dream that Rayman imagines throughout the entire movie. *The train, which takes the kids to Pleasure Island at night, is the train from A CowBoy Needs A Horse (1956). *The engine on the train, that Edgar pilots, is a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive of No. 2 of Casey Jones, because No. 2 is in different colours. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common during the 1800s on American railroads, and from the 1830s until 1928, were given the name "American" in 1872, because of all the work they did of every railroad in the United States. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) *Usually, a steam locomotive's tender would carry four truck wheels, which would make for a total of eight wheels, but when the engine only has four wheels on its tender, it now has four truck wheels that make up for a total of eight wheels on its tender in the recyclement of the Brave Engineer. *No. 2 is painted in red, gold, and blue, including its coal tender in blue, its boxcar in dark blue, its gondala car in green, mailcar in dark green, and its caboose No. 53 in purple. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Pinocchio